Queen La's Wrath
"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Fergus and his human citizens. But as the time for the princess's sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Queen La's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." For sixteen years, she had sent her minions to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. She had them look far and wide and beyond, but there was still no luck. Queen La began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Sixteen years later, after a last search, she summoned all of her minions to her chamber in the Forbidden Mountains to talk to them. And she was not happy, oh no! She was furious! "It's incredible!" yelled Queen La, "Sixteen years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Her minions, that are consisted of the penguin's march, Fat Cat's gang, and the Pi-rats, were then very scared of her. They don't even like making her angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Queen La. "Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all did!" said Wart the Lizard. "Yeah, yeah!" said Mole the Mole. "Oh, yes indeed!" said Snout the Rat. "We sure did!" Mepps the Cat chimed in. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Queen La. "Well, we searched mountains, forests, houses, and, let me see. And all the cradles." said Wart. "Cradle?" said a confused Queen La. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle." said Wart. "CRADLE?!" Queen La exclaimed, amazed and shocked. Then she turned to Warren T. Rat with a smile and asked, "Did you hear that, my pet?" "Yes, I did hear that, my queen." said Warren T. Rat, being stroked by his master. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." added Medusa, as the penguin's march, Fat Cat's gang, and the Pi-rats nodded in agreement. Queen La began laughing nonstop. Wart started to laugh, as well. And then all of the penguin's march, the rest of Fat Cat's gang, and all of the Pi-rats began laughing along with Queen La. Then Queen La abruptly stopped laughing and showed her furious expression, yelling, "Fools!" Wart then realized his mistake and became horrified. "Idiots!" yelled Queen La. Then all of the penguin's march, all of the members of Fat Cat's gang, and all of the Pi-rats began to cower in fear. They knew what was going to happen next. "Imbeciles!" yelled Queen La. And then she prepared to unleash her fury onto them. Then giant white lightning bolts appeared on her scepter, and she threw it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then each and every thug began to flee. Queen La then used her scepter to lift Mepps up in the air, using the white lightning bolts to throw Mepps to a wall. Then she resumed unleashing her anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving her and Warren T. Rat alone in the chamber. By now, Queen La was feeling hopeless. How could she kill the princess now? She might have lost all hope. But mostly to her minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter, I will just have to deal this myself!" said Queen La, as she sat on her throne. Then she called to Warren T. Rat, and he came walking to her. Queen La held her hand out, and Warren T. Rat perched onto it as Queen La brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope." she told him. "What am I supposed to do?" asked Warren T. Rat. "Circle far and wide." replied Queen La, "Search for a Scottish girl of sixteen with hair of autumn leaves and eyes the color of the sapphire gemstones. Go! And do not fail me!" "No problem!" said Warren T. Rat. And with that, he walked out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs